


Intervention Get Laid Failed?

by Every_Version_Of_Me



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Sex, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me
Summary: Athena, Maddie and Hen are tired of Buck being moody and try to get him laid, thinking that's the problem, but realise their so called intervention is entirely not necessary when they get some new facts in the equations.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 454





	Intervention Get Laid Failed?

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind I'm sensitive! Hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language!

When Athena shows up to the casern a Friday evening, it's not that uncommon, she's probably coming to see Bobby, after all, it's her husband. The uncommon thing, is that she's coming toward him without any hesitation. He feels suspicious of it instantly. He tries to remember anything he could have done to upset her, but come up blank. He's even more surprised when she smiles at him. 

"Hey Buck! Me, Hen and Maddie are going out tonight to relax and have a drink, you want to come with us?" She asks and Buck almost doesn't know how to react. Not only is this really out of character, but also, Eddie and Chim are just beside them and yet, she's not inviting them. 

Buck throws a look at the guys behind him and they're also gaping at the conversation, shocked. 

"Uh... sure?" He says, uncertain if this is the good answer. She smiles at him and then pats his arm. 

"Good, we'll see you at 10?" She asks, already stepping back. 

"Yeah?" He replies numbly. 

"What about us?" Chimney asks, but Athena pretends not to hear and gets back to her car. 

"What the fuck was that?" Buck asks turning to them. 

"I have no idea." Eddie says, confused. 

"I feel like they're planning my death. This feels like a trap. Should I even go?" He says, looking at both men with panic in his eyes.

"Look, maybe they think you've been spending too much time away, we barely see you anymore, you used to hang out with us." Chim says, arching a brow. 

"Well I'm busy now!" He says defensive, he's got Christooher to think about and what's the point of even going to clubs anymore? He already has Eddie.

"Yeah, maybe they just miss you?" Eddie says, smiling softly. 

"Yeah, maybe." 

______

Buck can't help but feel nervous about tonight. When he gets back home to change, he feels knots in his stomach. Logically he knows that no one wants to kill him, of course, but he somehow feels like there's plotting behind this and he doesn't like it. 

Buck and Eddie take Christopher to bed and he's wondering again why he's even going. He could stay here with Eddie. Eddie pushes him to get ready, making a point about how he doesn't want to disappoint them. He also tells him that they did neglect their friends, Buck still have the need to stay home, but Eddie's right. He finishes to put a simple black t-shirt on, it's alright, but not too much. He isn't going there to pick someone up, just hanging out with friends. He already has someone at home. Eddie had made his move about four or five months ago, just the day after the tsunami. Buck had been difficult at the time, arguing with Eddie that he shouldn't because he lost Chris and Eddie shutting up every of his doubt with caring words, hugs and kisses. He does still have nightmares about the tsunami or even being crashed by the ladder, sometimes it's completely something else and instead it's Christopher or Eddie that are in danger and he can't do anything about it. He knows how moody he's been recently because he doesn't get much sleep. Maybe they just want to cheer him up, he tells himself. Either way, he wants to enjoy tonight, so he tells himself everything is going to be fine. Eddie tells him he's gorgeous before kissing him chastely on the lips and telling him to have fun.   
Buck promises him to not get back too late.

When he gets there, he's surprised to find everyone is already there and seated in a booth. He smiles at them and joins them, seeing Athena, Maddie and Hen, looking his outfit out. 

"This really what you chose?" Athena says, not impressed. 

"I'm sorry I didn't know I had to dress up." Buck says, apologetically, but looking around, they're all dressed casually, he frowns to himself.

"It's fine, he doesn't need to dress up to be the life of the party!" Hen says, smiling up at him. 

Alright he thinks, this should be fun. 

So he orders a beer for himself and then they start talking about uninteresting stuff, until Maddie smirks up at him. 

"There's a bimbo blonde looking you up at the bar." She says pointing with her chin. He turns toward the girl and yeah, she's attractive, but she's not Eddie Diaz. He nods and smiles, but turns back to his friends. 

He almost thinks for a second that he hears Athena whispers 'this is going to be harder than we thought' to Hen, but he tells himself it's nothing but his overactive imagination. As the night goes on, his friends all makes comments about this girl or that girl or that one is looking over and he's getting confused. Do they not approve of him and Eddie? Is this why they didn't invite him? 

"Look, there's nothing wrong with having standards, but you could at least talk to her." Maddie says, confusing him even more. Is she saying that he should make friends or cheat on Eddie?

"What do you mean?" He asks, frowning. 

"Well, there's nothing stopping you from going to the bar and drinking a beer while talking." Maddie says, her eyebrows rising up. 

He supposes that is true, maybe they're just trying to get him to know more people outside of work. With all the shit about the lawsuit, maybe they think he should have more friends that aren't from the station. 

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He says, getting up and sitting with the red head Hen pointed out. 

"Hey." He says, casually, sitting beside her. He wouldn't even know how to flirt anymore even if he wanted too, which he doesn't. She smiles at him and then casually slides closer, of course red lights flashes in his head. He needs to make it clear this is not him flirting with her. 

"Uh... I just... you're really pretty and all, nothing against you, but I have a boyfriend at home. My friends thought that I should talk to you cause I don't have m-" he's not even done talking that the girl is getting up and away from him. He hangs his head, why can't people be nice. Returning to the table, he gets sympathetic eyes on him. 

"Where's your game Buckaroo? I saw you pull two girls at the same time without even having to say much more than 'hey'." Hen says, confused. 

Buck feels betrayed. 

"What do you mean where's my game? I'm not trying to pick up anyone?" Buck says, confused and angry. 

"Look, honey. You're moody and we get it. You didn't get laid in a while and-"

"Wait what? I got laid this morning?" He says frowning. 

"What?" They all says, looking at each other in confusion. 

"Eddie satisfies me plenty, you guys. A little faith would be nice." He says annoyed for his boyfriend. 

"EDDIE?" They all screeches. 

"Well yeah. We've been dating for almost 5 months. Why are you all so eager to get me with someone else?" He asks, betrayal clear in his voice. 

"What?" "Five MONTHS?" "WHAT?"

Is pretty much all the answers he gets. 

"Wait. Oh. My. God. You guys didn't know?" He asks, laughing. 

When they all shake their heads, he laughs even harder. "How?" He asks. "WE LIVE TOGETHER!" He says, between laughs. 

"What? Why are we unaware of this? Why didn't you tell us?" Hen asks, confused. 

"We thought we were obvious about it!" Buck says, exasperated. 

"Then why are you so moody all the time?" Maddie asks. 

"I haven't had much sleep recently." He says and at the face of his friends, he rolls his eyes. "Not like that, you guys. I'm dealing with my trauma. I'm waking up because of nightmares, I'm irritated easily, I'm more stressed and I lack focus, but I can all tell you really proudly that I am really really sexually satisfied." He says beaming, they all groan. 

"We didn't need to know that." Maddie says with a disgusted face. 

"Well, since you were all sooooo into me getting laid, I'm going to go back home and get fucked reaaaaally good by my boyfriend, who you all know now, is Eddie." He says with a smirk, getting up and getting an uber. 

When he gets back home, he tells Eddie what happened and they laugh so hard about it they worry for a minute that they'll wake Christopher. 

"I also told them you were going to fuck me reaally good, so... You know I don't like to break promises." He says, smirking a bit. 

"We can't have you breaking promises." Eddie says, kissing him softly. "Come on, let's get in bed. Going to fuck you so good and hard you're going to feel it tomorrow." Eddie whispers to him. Buck shivers at the thought. "I have to prove them how good I take care of you right?" 

If Buck and Eddie seems to be glowing the next day and Buck has a little bit of a limp, that's nobody's business but theirs.


End file.
